Ametyst Rings
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: With Konoha becoming a civilian state, Itachi and Neji kidnapped,whats sasuke, the last konoha ninja, going to do? GaaSasu implied ItaNeji and KabuIta
1. prologue

Title: amethyst rings

Summary: Konoha has become a civilian state, forgetting the way of the ninja. With misfortunes recently happening can the last ninja, Uchiha Sasuke, bring everything back the way it was?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't sue me.

Prologue: The article

People of Konoha where are you now?

By: Uchiha Sasuke

Doesn't anyone remember who we really are? Have you all forgotten the teachings? We are ninjas for crying out loud! Ninjas. Genin, Chunin, Jounin and Anbu's; have you forgotten it all?! The battles, the freedom and the honor!

Shinobi and konoichi working together for this village. That was what we were and what we must be. We were one of the most powerful villages and now we are nothing but a protectorate of Suna! You all have to wake up! Look at the causes of this situation that we now find ourselves in!

The murder of Hayate, the kidnapping of Uchiha Itachi (1) and Hyuga Neji all this because of our weakened state. If only we did not reduce ourselves to such, any of this wouldn't have happened.

This will be my first and last article here in this stupid paper (2) for I can not leave my brother and my friend to the hands of Nins that I know I can surpass.

With this I bid Konoha farewell. May your pitiful lives be spared. As you read this I will be gone.

A/N:

1) Itachi is a good guy here.. he came back to Konoha reformed.

2) the editor in chief forced him to write something, but they didn't expect something like this

well that's all for this chapter pls R&R! ja!


	2. Konoha awakens

Title: Amethyst rings

Chapter 1: Konoha awakens

On with the fic!

After reading the article Kakashi dropped the paper "IRUKA! Check Sasuke's room now!" (1)

"He's not here!" Iruka answered from upstairs

Kakashi stood. Eyes fixed on the article Sasuke wrote, then it hit him. Sasuke was right. Konoha had become weak in becoming a civilian state. Since then many misfortunate events happened, the murder of Hayate and the kidnapping of Itachi, his eldest, and Hyuga Neji. They all had failed Konoha. Sasuke was the only one who saw through these changes and still believed in the way of the ninja.

"Tsunade!" he burst in the room of the former hokage along with Iruka who spoke first "He is right Tsunade. Konohagakure must come back." Tsunade eyed them sadly "I know… the people have woken up because of the article of your youngest Kakashi., but Konoha cannot come back quick enough to send help for Sasuke. Oto is the one which conducted these attacks" Tsunade averted her gaze to the floor "I'm sorry to say that Sasuke may not survive.. Itachi and Neji also.. I'm sorry"

**Suna**

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Copies of Sasuke appeared, all smirking proudly. "Hey you!" The copies disappeared and out come a red head nin of Suna "Kazekage-sama" Sasuke bowed his head slightly to show respect. The red head blushed "I already handed that position to Kankuro Uchiha.. I mean Hatake" Sasuke regained his balance and looked away "Just address me as an Uchiha. I'm not used to the Hatake business yet" Gaara approached him "Moving on, What are you doing here in Suna"

"I'm practicing some jutsus seeing if I can still do it all"

"Oh.. but why bother? Konoha is already a civilian state." Sasuke got his hitai-ate band from his bag and looked at it with sadness and anger "I am not a civilian.. I never was… I am a ninja" Gaara smirked at Sasuke's reaction "I see.. But you still cant call yourself a ninja without a country to serve… here" he got a hitai-ate band with a Suna symbol from only God knows where. "Welcome aboard Uchiha Sasuke,". Sasuke accepted the band and tied it on his forehead. " You can stay at my place and I can help you with your training" Sasuke just nodded because he did not know what to say. Again Gaara started talking "Out of curiosity… Why are you doing this? Why can't you just move on from the way of the ninja?"

Shadows covered Sasuke's eyes "They took my brother and Neji. I just can't wait for other nins to do something… I heard that Konoha isn't a protectorate of Suna anymore and that they are coming back to the way of the ninja.. But.." Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow "But what?"

"It will take a long time for Konoha to be able to send out nins again.. I don't think that there is still time for them.."

Gaara placed a hand on Sasukes shoulder "At least there is still a ninja left in you.." Gaara looked at the darkening sky "Let's go. I promise that I will help you train in the morning." Sasuke smiled "Alright Gaara.. lets go"

It wasn't long before Sasuke got used to being a ninja again. He also got used with living in Suna and training with Gaara. Sasuke who always kept his emotions hidden was having a hard time hiding them when the object of hiss affections is the one training him and little did he know that Gaara was in the same position with him.

One afternoon "So.. Were done with your chakra, stealth, speed, stamina, gejutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu and your sharingan.. why don't we have a little exercise." Sasuke looked at him curiously. 'what the hell does he have in mind?' he thought "Pretend I'm Orochimaru, you already got Itachi and Neji out of harms way. Now I am going after you. Remember that Oro has mastered elemental jutsus so you better think fast. Shall we start?"

"lets" Sasuke jumped to the higher part of the trees

"Ready or not Uchiha, here I come"

Gaara chased Sasuke and tried different types of jutsus, Sasuke eluded them all. When Sasuke thought he got away from Gaara, the sand nin came from the upper branch of a tree pinning him down "Quick Sasuke but not quick enough" Gaara grinned, then he noticed the position that they were in. Sasuke was turning to a tomato looking sideways "Don't show weakness in a battle situation Uchiha" Sasuke swallowed 'why isn't he getting of me? Maybe I'm supposed to do some jutsus' Sasuke thought, then he realized that his hand were pinned at the sides of his head

'He's so vulnerable' Gaara thought. "Don't.." Sasuke was really freaking out at the way Gaara was looking at him Gaara leaned closer "Don't worry... I won't hurt you.. I'm not Orochimaru.. I'm Gaara.. And I will protect you (2)" Sasuke blushed harder

"Sasuke" Gaara closed the gap between them and by some miraculous power Sasuke kissed back. After some blissful seconds they parted, both out of breath and faces a fiery crimson "Gaara.. Is this?"

"Just trust me Sasuke" Gaara helped Sasuke up and hand in hand they headed home each with a smile on his face.

**Oto**

(Count Dracula theme here)

Itachi and Neji is under the power of Orochimaru and his apprentice Yakushi Kabuto

"Orochimaru-sama" A jounin of the sound appeared before him "What?"

"A ninja is headed this way to retrieve Uchiha Itachi and Hyuga Neji."

"So?"

"According to the scouts this ninja is an Uchiha" That part caught Orochimaru's interest "Sasuke.." Orochimaru smirked "Track him down and make sure he safely gets here" The jounin left then Kabuto stepped out of the shadows. A frown on his face "Why would you want Sasuke to reach Oto?" Orochimaru faced his apprentice "You already got what you want didn't you? And now he wants his brother and friend back, besides you already got what you want from them didn't you?" Kabuto's face remained blank "I still don't see the point" Oro sighed,Kabuto can be really dense sometimes "Think about it Kabuto, the beautiful Uchiha Sasuke beneath you, begging you to ravish him, to claim him as yours" Kabuto grinned at the picture in his head "Well?"

"I'm in"

A/N: Finally I've got that out of my head

1) Kakashi is married to Iruka and has adopted Itachi and Sasuke to relieve them of the pressure to rebuild their clan. And yes, Konoha is okay with it since the two Uchiha brothers started to lighten up after it. My friend, whom I shall address as Chen, was the one who thought about the adopting thing. We even made an equation look: dolphin (Iruka) + scarecrow (kakashi) Fan (the Uchiha brothers) crazy I know…

2 ) I got that line from legend of Mana. This line will be important in one chapter.


	3. The truth behind the myth

Title: Amethyst Rings

Chapter 2: The truth behind the myth

Disclaimer: Sadly Naruto is not mine

A/N: Thanks to all who read my fic and reviewed it! I really appreciate it! Arigato!

(Bare with me. I just made this up in 5 minutes)

An old ninja myth states that if you find the person you are destined to be with and proclaim your love on the night of a full moon your chakras will unite and form a precious stone in the shape of a ring, which when worn will protect the bearer from anyone who wishes to take him from his partner. If ever the stone turns black and is converted to evil nothing can break the spell except a kiss of true love.

(I know this is common but this is all I can think of)

"Hey Gaara where are we going?" Sasuke was getting impatient, Gaara had been dragging him up the mountain for almost two hours now and it's already late.

Stars already scattered in the sky. "We're already here." They reached the peak of the mountain and Sasuke saw the most breath taking view of Suna. "Wow" was all the Uchiha could say "So I take it that you like it here." They sat on the grass, the gentle breeze caressing their faces. Sasuke looked at the moon "Full moon tonight" he stated.. some moments passed in silence

"Thank you for taking me here Gaara" Sasuke smiled but in his heart he felt immense sadness. 'Because I go to Oto tonight.' He thought "Sasuke, there is a reason I bought you here" A slight crimson color crept up to Gaara's cheeks. "Huh?" Sasuke turned a confused look at Gaara causing the red head to blush harder. "I want to tell you that.. that.. I.." Sasuke was also turning red because of the tension. "I love you Uchiha Sasuke"

Gaara looked at Sasuke, expecting a disgusted look, but he was surprised when he saw Sasuke blushing and a small smile on his face "Gaara.. I love you too" Gaara's jaw dropped then closed again. He smirked and let his urges take over as he pulled Sasuke to a liplock. Suddenly their surroundings turned crimson; chakra coming out of their bodies. When the light disappeared the two noticed identical bands on their right ring fingers. "Amethyst Rings" (1) Gaara observed "The myth is true" Sasuke looked at Gaara

"So we're.. destined?"

"I'm afraid so Sasuke your going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life" Gaara looked at Sasuke who scooted to the nearby tree

"So this means your getting hitched?" Temari jumped down from the sakura tree "WHAT!" The two yelled together, staring at Temari as if she had grown two heads. "You know, hitched, tie the knot, be one… oh come on! Its year 2005!.. Fine… GET MARRIED" Sasuke blushed while Gaara smirked. "Gaara.. may we please get out of here"

"As you wish love.." They left Temari who was grinning like a maniac.

Midnight. Gaara was fast asleep (2). Sasuke stood up from the bed that they shared. Changed from his night outfit to his ninja outfit (think Itachi saga). He gathered his weapons silently and left a note beside Gaara's sleeping form. "I'm sorry" and with that he was gone.

The next day Gaara woke up and found a letter where Sasuke should be.

_'Gaara I'm sorry if I left without notice. I'm sorry love but I must now rescue Itachi and Neji. I don't know why but I'm getting a feeling that I should. Don't worry, I'm just going to get them back to Konoha and I'll return to you. I will be fine.._

_Sasuke'_

"Don't worry he says." Gaara crumpled the letter and threw it out the window. As he did a groan of pain was heard. He rushed to the window and saw..

"NEJI! What the hell are you doing in my rose garden!" He rushed out and guided the injured Hyuga on to the bed "Escaped… Oto.. After me… Itachi … captured… danger… Sasuke… must save… Uchihas" Neji panted out

"Calm down Neji your not making any sense!" He yelled out the first name that came to his mind "TEMARI!"

Temari appeared in the room "WHA- O.M.G (3) what happened to him?" the girl asked and Gaara gave her a look that sent her running to look for the emergency kit that was in the room. Soon she started treating Neji's wounds. "Aren't you going to tell me what happened?" she asked as she placed the unconscious -Neji fainted as soon as Temari came in- boy on the bed.

"How the hell should I know?" Gaara snapped at his sister. They waited until Neji woke up and told them what happened.

**Flashback **

**Neji and Itachi were held in a room that prevents the usage of chakra. "Itachi we have to escape!" Itachi turned his head to look at Neji "And just how are we going to do that? We are in a room that prevents all flow of chakra, and even if we weren't we would not be able to concentrate enough to successfully do a jutsu like we used to." **

**The door opened and they saw the chunin guarding it look at them with the look of horror. **

**The chunin fell and revealed Uchiha Sasuke, sharingan activated. He took one step towards the when Itachi stopped him "Don't come inside. You wont be able to maintain your chakra level if you do" Sasuke thought about the situation "They can stop chakra but they cant stop a weapon" He flung a kunai to the chain that held Itachi and Neji causing it to release them; the two scrambled out the room.**

**When they reached Sasuke, the young Uchiha noticed the physical state of the two "What have the-" he heard footsteps coming from afar, cutting of whatever he was going to say, "Damn. Let's go. Follow me." **

**Sasuke led them through the gates but Jounins stopped them by recapturing Itachi**

**"Neji!" Sasuke yelled at Neji who was the nearest to the outside world "Go to Suna and find Gaara!"**

**"I cant leave you two here!" Sasuke threw a kunai near Neji's feet "Yes you can!" Neji picked up the kunai "What the hell will I do with this!?" Neji was officially panicking.**

** "You're a ninja Neji! One who has the feared blood line limit of the Hyuga clan. I believe in you! Now go!" Neji looked at Sasuke sending him the message 'I understand' then he turned his heel and sprinted out of Oto.**

** Once he was out he jumped to the higher level of the trees "Hey! I can still do it!" He smirked proudly. He suddenly sensed the presence of other nins. Needles came from all directions and hit him. Creating new wounds and reopening some others that Orochimaru's torturing inflicted on him. He landed with a sickening thud. **

**He carefully stood up and followed his instinct "BYAKUGAN!" he activated the blood line limit of the Hyuga clan. **

**He saw the nins coming from the south and west. He evaded them and used what was left of his strength to reach Suna. Upon arrival two guard jounins noticed him. "Hey! You're on the missing persons list of Konoha" Neji glared at them bringing shivers down their spine. " Can anyone of you two shitheads point where Sabakuno Gaara lives?" one of the two guard got the courage to talk "Second street to your left. Big house with the red gate I can take you there" Neji turned and waved a hand **

**"I'm a ninja.. I can manage" as he walked towards his destination a tear passed his boarders. 'I am a ninja.. Sasuke is right.. He believes in me…I wont fail him…the two of them....Sasuke..Itachi.. just hold on a bit longer' he thought.**

** He saw the gate "Damn, the guard wasn't joking when he said big house." He knocked and the gate opened. He saw Gaara at the window and approached him but as he was going to call out fatigue and pain doubled up on him, his world spun and he fell to his knees giving out a small groan… then suddenly "NEJI! What the hell are you doing in my rose garden!" **

**Gaara. He had found him. He did not even notice Gaara helping him in as he stated what happened that day but his body would just not cooperate 'Hold on Itachi, help is on the way' was his last thought as his world faded to black**

**END FLASHBAC**K

"They got Sasuke" Gaara just couldn't let the news sink it.. it had been only a couple of hours since Sasuke left and now… he just couldn't believe it. His Sasuke captured. God knows what Orochimaru can do to him.

**A/N**: (1) Thus the title

(2) For this fic Shukakau is gone

(3) O.M.G : Oh my gosh.

Well that's all for this chapter.

Sneak preview of next chapter: No choice

"_Aniki… stop this… Itachi no Aniki" Kabuto smirked and removed his control on Itachi who immediately became unconscious "I could do that again Sasuke" _

_"What do you want Kabuto?" Sasuke pulled Itachi to his chest like a child would to a long lost toy. "You Sasuke, give yourself to me and your beloved brother wouldn't have to go through that again"_


	4. No choice

Title: Amethyst Rings

Chapter 3: No Choice

Disclaimer: Sadly Naruto is not mine… sniff

A/N: At this point I would like to thank my friend Klara for all her support. Arigato sensei!

**Oto: The village of sound**

"Aniki!" Sasuke frantically searched the room for his brother "Sasuke, I'm here little one" Itachi hugged his brother to assure him that he was there" The door opened revealing a shirtless Kabuto "Now isn't this mushy"

Sasuke glared at Kabuto and tried to attack him but Itachi held him in place "So Sasuke we finally got you". Escaping from Itachi's hold Sasuke stood up "DAMN YOU!" he preformed some hand seals "Great Fireball no jutsu!" Nothing happened and Kabuto's smirk turned to a sick smile. "Your jutsu's wont work here Uchiha.. but mine will.. Observe" Kabuto also performed some hand seals "Control no jutsu"

"What's that supp-" Itachi stood up from behind Sasuke "Aniki?" suddenly he realized what was happening "No! Kabuto what the hell are you doing to my brother!" He stepped forward and fell; it was only then that he noticed a deep cut just below his knee. "ANIKI!" he called out again.

Kabuto sent a look of daring at Sasuke "Watch" Kabuto grabbed Itachi by the collar and kissed him roughly, guided him to the bed that was in the middle of the room and pinned him down. At this point Sasuke was forcing his injured leg to cooperate, as he stood unbalanced. "Aniki fight it! Damn you Kabuto! Don't touch my brother!" Kabuto glanced at him "I wont do anything to him. He's the one who is going to do me." With one fluid motion Kabuto flipped so that Itachi was on top. Sasuke's eyes widened when Itachi made his way down Kabuto. Ignoring the protest of his leg Sasuke sprinted towards the bed (the room is pretty big) and grabbed Itachi and fell towards the carpeted floor.

Tears of helplessness trickled down Sasuke's cheek. "Aniki… stop this… Itachi no Aniki" Kabuto smirked and removed his control on Itachi who immediately became unconscious.

"I could do that again Sasuke"

"What do you want Kabuto?" Sasuke pulled Itachi to his chest like a child would to a long lost toy. "You Sasuke, give yourself to me and your beloved brother wouldn't have to go through that again" Sasuke looked at Kabuto "Why cant you just let him go?"

Kabuto grinned "I'm not stupid. If I let him go you wouldn't think twice about escaping which you are completely capable off.. Don't worry Itachi will be under your care and supervision… so… what say you? (1)" Sasuke looked at his brother. Then his mind went back to one person. The person he was destined to be with for the rest of his life. Sabakuno Gaara. He has no choice he must do this. He couldn't let Itachi suffer again.

"Fine Kabuto do what you want with me.. but never ever touch my brother again" Kabuto headed towards the door a confident smile on his face "Fine with me" he then left the two alone.

Sasuke bought his brother to the bed laying him down as he lay down beside him. Itachi moved and decided that Sasuke's chest was a comfortable pillow. Sasuke just chuckled at this unusual behavior of his brother. Then again, Itachi never seem to fail to surprise him. He wrapped his arms around his sleeping brother. Itachi woke up and saw Sasuke with tears on his eyes while hugging him, Itachi used the back of his hand to wipe away the tears of his brother "Sasuke?" he silently asked the question "They will never hurt you again Itachi… Never again" Itachi was confused with his brothers answer "Wha?" Sasuke placed a finger on his lips to silence the older Uchiha. "You need your rest"

Itachi still confused followed his brothers advice and drifted of to sleep, head never leaving his brothers chest as his hands moved to hug him just to make sure that Sasuke is indeed there. As Itachi fell asleep Sasuke turned his gaze to the ceiling that showed the sky outside (2) 'I'm sorry… Gaara' was the message that he sent to the dark sky.

**Konoha: The village of the leaf**

Iruka just got home from fixing the academy with other chunins. As he reached the bedroom he bought out a photo album, browsing through it. Most of the pictures had them in smiles. He stopped at one particular picture that showed them having fun at the beach. Itachi had an arm around Sasukes neck, both are smiling. Iruka behind them, he had a hand on the two Uchiha's heads and there was Kakashi beside him without a mask, also smiling.

**Flashback **

**It was a bright sunny day. A perfect day to be at the beach.. Kakashi's new family took that opportunity. As kakashi and Iruka set up the place....**

** "YAHOOOOOO!" the two brothers threw of their shirts and jumped into the sea causing the water to splash everywhere; not sparing Iruka and his favorite shirt, smoke came out his head and Kakashi noticed "Iruka, their just kids".**

** Iruka's eyes were in flames " Sasuke is 14 and Itachi is 19" Kakashi smiled "Teenagers deprived of their childhood then" Itachi was playfully choking Sasuke under water before it turned to a all out water war. **

**"STOP!" Iruka stood up and got a hose from only God-knows-where and fired water at the two laughing brothers who flew away because of the pressure of the water then returned in a second Iruka removed his shirt and joined the two's water war. Kakashi noticed the perfect picture moment and bought out the camera. He removed his mask, which by now everybody in the family was used to. "Okay everyone! Freeze!" The looked at Kakashi who set the timer. Itachi grabbed his brother by the neck and Iruka placed his hands on the two. Kakashi was laughing. Flash! The camera caught their happy faces and most importantly the happiness of that day.**

**End Flashback **

A tear trickled down Iruka's cheek Kakashi entered the room, sat beside him and hugged the depressed dolphin. "I miss them Kakashi" Iruka proceeded to sob. Kakashi hugged him closer "I know Iruka I miss them too" They both looked at the picture.. only one thing on their minds "Please be safe" (3)

A/N:

(1) Aragorn's line in the lord of the rings..

(2) Think hogwarts people

(3) You would also be worried if you were the parents of Itachi and Sasuke wouldn't you

Well I cant show a preview yet since I'm still going to write it… And about Itachi.. well I told you he's a nice guy!


	5. Why?

Title: Amethyst Rings

Chapter 4: Why?

Disclaimer: not mine obviously.

A/N: this chappie took a while sorry!

The two Uchihas lay peacefully on the bed in each others arms, then the door burst open and two jounins grabbed Itachi and threw him to the wall "What the hell! Aniki!" Before Sasuke could get off the bed Kabuto arrived shirtless. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The jounins pointed kunais at Itachi's neck "Bastard! You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Kabuto smirked and went towards Sasuke. "I didn't hurt him.. they did" and pinned him on the bed.

Itachi who was a bit unbalanced by hitting his head on the wall couldn't clearly make out what was happening "Sasuke? What's going on?" Sasuke aimed a punch at Kabuto but Kabuto caught it with ease "We have a deal" Sasuke hissed "They're not going to hurt him.. He's just there to watch". Realizing Kabuto was there pining Sasuke down he went frantic "Sasuke! Fight him damn it!" Kabuto glanced at Itachi "He wont fight me Itachi… he wont even dare" Sasuke averted his gaze from Itachi's "Make sure he doesn't get away" Kabuto ordered the guards then he looked at Sasuke and kissed him

"Now the real fun begins." He binded Sasuke's hand with chakra. Sasuke just closed his eyes. 'I'll protect you' Gaara's voice came from nowhere.

**Suna**

Gaara was looking out the window. Dark rain clouds hovered the sky.

"Gaara"

Gaara looked around

"Gaara!" The voice sounded more urgent.

Then he recognized the voice "Sasuke!" His ring gave of a blinding light, when it disappeared all he saw was black.

"Gaara!" he heard it again,

"Sasuke where are you!" He called out frantically.

A light appeared and revealed Sasuke. Gaara was relieved when he saw Sasuke but when he looked at his lover's eyes… he saw anger.. "Sa…suke?" he stepped forward but what he saw next made him stop dead on his tracks.

Kabuto was behind Sasuke, slowly embracing him..

"SASUKE!" Gaara shouted one last time before finding himself back in his room covered in cold sweat.

Neji was there with Temari looking at him. "Gaara are you alright?" She asked him "What… happened?" he asked the two.. Temari looked away, she looked close to tears. Gaara looked at Neji expecting an answer "You were calling out for Sasuke… that ring of yours was shining… what is it?"

Gaara looked at his ring "This Neji is a Amethyst ring, purely made from our chakra. Sasuke owns the other" Neji stared at him.. "Then the legend…. Well anyway… what did you see?" Gaara suddenly remembered and panicked. "Something bad is happening to Sasuke! We have to leave!" as soon as Gaara stood up he fell down again because smoke came out of nowhere.

"Wait just a cotton picking minute!" The smoke cleared revealing "Kakashi and Iruka sensei?" Temari scooted back and Neji looked at them "Wha…how?"

Iruka smirked "Glad to see you're fine, Neji!" Kakashi answered Neji's question "Orders from the Godaime! We are here to help" Gaara stood up "How did you know that we-" Gaara fell down again because another smoke cloud appeared revealing..

"Hayate-sensei!" Gaara and Neji chorused "You're supposed to be dead!" Neji exclaimed. Hayate coughed and looked at Neji "It was fake. Tsunade-sama instructed me to go undercover. I followed you back here in Suna . That was before I ended up in the water country"

"You got lost...."

"It was a detour Hyuga! A Detour!" Hayate practically yelled.

"I hate to break up this moment but we still have a lot of things to do!" Kakashi stated Neji nodded "That's right! We still have two Uchihas to save!"

"Hatake's" Iruka corrected "Well lets go!" and with that the made their way to Oto

**Oto**

After what seemed like hours Kabuto freed Sasuke "Let's do that again sometime" he teased before he dressed and went out, the jounins following him shortly after.

As the doors shut Sasuke proceeded to dress himself. Itachi scrambled to his feet and immediately went to Sasuke "little brother are you-" he reached for Sasuke's hand but Sasuke pulled away and turned around "Don't look at me" tears fell from his eyes. His spirit has been broken, he had given up all hope.

"Sasuke please don't turn your back on me. I'm your brother… your not alone… I'm still here." Sasuke faced Itachi with eyes still filled with tears. "I'm so tired of this Itachi…I don't want to be like this!" Itachi hugged his brother "Why Sasuke? Why did you let that bastard have you?" Sasuke sobbed "So t-that t-t-they wouldn't hurt you. I wont let them, I couldn't let them" Itachi was shocked "Sasuke…".

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and the force of the blast caused the door to burst open. "What the…Sasuke let's go!" Itachi pulled Sasuke towards the door, as they cleared the hallway people started to fill the area; there was unquestionable chaos. When Itachi reached the main vicinity he didn't realize that Sasuke had somehow been separated from him. As he neared the gate he saw Kakashi who didn't notice an assailant from behind. Something glittered by Itachi's feet a kunai.. he grabbed it and at once all the training and experience of a former S-rank missing nin came back to him.

He threw the Kunai at Kakashi's attacker and followed it up with the great fireball no jutsu. Kakashi turned around to look where the attack came from. When he saw Itachi he rushed to him "Glad your safe son. Where's your brother?"

"He's just behind….me?" he looked behind him "He was suppose to be behind me! It must have been the confusion at the Town Square!" He looked around and saw Hayate and Iruka taking on 2 nins each. Gaara was killing his share effortlessly. Then he saw Neji, Neji saw him too. They looked at each other for a while and went back to battle.

Another explosion came covering them in a cloud of dust. When all had cleared they saw Orochimaru and Kabuto "YOU! You're the cause of all this!" Gaara furiously yelled. Kabuto sneered at him.. "What's this? Konoha nins? I thought you were extinct." Gaara gritted his teeth, Kakashi appeared in front of him "Two against five, fair enough I guess…" Neji smirked. But that smirked disappeared when Kabuto smiled evilly "I think you forgot to count another person on our side _sensei_" Kabuto stepped back to reveal "Sasuke!"

A/N: Well this chapter was fun! Here's the preview of the last (I think) chapter

Chapter 5: I'll protect you.

"Please Sasuke…" Gaara had his defenses up "enough talk!" Sasuke attacked, Gaara evaded. "Is that all you got sand nin?" Sasuke taunted him expression blank. "Sasuke don't you recognize me! Look at me damn it!"

'Just trust me Sasuke' Sasuke stopped 'I'll protect you… what? Who said that!' Sasuke thought not remembering that those words came from Gaara.

"AAAAH! Kyuichose no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he summoned a snake 30 meters long 2 meters wide, Manden, son of Manda, the king of snakes appeared before Gaara's eyes "Oh no…"


	6. I'll protect you

Amethyst rings

Chapter 5: I'll protect you.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, much to my dismay.

A/N: The whole story is practically finished. It's just that I'm too lazy to type it... anyway... lets get this story on...

"_I think you forgot to count another person on our side sensei" Kabuto stepped back to reveal "Sasuke!"_

"SASUKE! What the hell have you done to him!" Gaara growled as sand begun to circulate around Kabuto's feet. "Have you ever heard of mind control, Sabaku? No? How about you Itachi-san, don't you remember getting the first hand experience?" Kabuto smirked. "You vile creature..." Itachi spat.

"I know and I love it. You must be wondering by know how to save your little avenger... Well then, I'll tell you. The only way... is... ." Kabuto put emphasis in the last 4 words.

Itachi glared at him. "Grrr... SHARINGGAN!" he activated the Uchiha blood line limit. "Yakushi Kabuto. You are a dead man." Itachi pulled out a kunai and sped towards the silver haired sound nin who evaded by jumping back to the trees. He looked arrogantly at the seething Uchiha "Catch me if you can, Itachi-kun".

Now it was down to Sasuke and Gaara while the others took on their own opponents. "Sasuke... Don't make me do this..." Gaara gripped the kunai in his hand. Hoping that he won't use the weapon against him.

Sasuke stood in front of him, studying him, preparing to strike. "Please Sasuke…" Gaara had his defenses up "enough talk!" Sasuke attacked, Gaara evaded. "Is that all you got sand nin?" Sasuke taunted him expression blank.

"Sasuke don't you recognize me! Look at me damn it!" 'Just trust me Sasuke' Sasuke stopped

_ 'I'll protect you…'_

'what? Who said that!' Sasuke thought not remembering that those words came from Gaara "AAAAH! Kyuchose no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he summoned a snake 30 meters long 2 meters wide, Manden, son of Manda, the king of snakes appeared before Gaara's eyes "Oh no…" Gaara jumped away as the large tail came crashing down on him..

"What the hell?" Kakashi turned to see an enormous dust cloud come from the center of the village of sound. "Things are a bit heating up there..." Orochimaru observed from the branch of a tree.

'Damn it' Kakashi cursed "Pakun!" Kakashi summoned the smallest of his nin dogs who looked at him waiting for an order. "Check out what has happened to my sons." Pakun nodded and ran to the village. Kakashi turned his attention towards Orochimaru. "Now let's finish this" Orochimaru smirked "Gladly."

Iruka and Hayate had defeated their share of jounins who now lay unconscious or dead on the ground of the sound village. As they approached to assist Neji, Iruka asked "Neji where is Sasuke and Gaara?" Neji looked around before replying "I guess they decided to fight as well..." Iruka also looked around as another dust cloud came up. "This is insane! We have to stop them!" He said as his group went to the direction of the cloud of dust.

Gaara stood covered with cuts and blood. "You are no one to me..." Sasuke stated. Gaara looked at him with shock and hurt as he felt his heart brake into tiny molecule like pieces (BS: At this point I would like to thank my biology teacher for a wonderful year of learning last school year.) "Sasuke..."

"Shut up panda boy..."

"You... I'll... I'll kill you!" Gaara shouted as he fought back.

Sasuke jumped back as an image came to his mind. Gaara was in fighting stance half of him was turning into some sort of animal... Suddenly pain seared through Sasuke's arm as Gaara used the distraction to wound him.

As Iruka, Hayate and Neji were on their way to the two's location Itachi and Kakashi joined them. "What happened to you two?" Iruka asked. "Orochimaru escaped upon Kabuto's arrival, he said something about control loosing to stupid emotions." Kakashi replied. Upon arrival a horrifying sight greeted them.

The city of sound was half destroyed as A huge snake slithered here and there using it's destructive tail to destroy random buildings, and there, in the middle of the chaos Sasuke leaned against the remnants of a weapon store. A kunai heading towards him, eyes closed anticipating death. "SASUKE!" They all called out.

Preparing to die. All hope lost. Uchiha Sasuke was ready to surrender his life. His chakra level had already reached it's dangerous point as his summon snake disappeared. Sasuke wondered what was taking so long on his death as he opened his eyes and saw the kunai a millimeter from his head, a hand grasping the handle. He looked up at Gaara who was panting at the effort he exerted as he threw the kunai to the side.

Sasuke's brow furrowed. "W-why won't you kill me?" He asked. Gaara sat in front of him, his eyes never breaking contact with Sasuke's "Why would I kill you if I promised to protect you?" then he smiled.

_ 'I'll protect you' _

Sasuke heard those words again. He felt as if the wall that held his memories broke. Now he remembers who told him that, the one who promised to protect him from all the evil in the world... the one whom loves him.

"Gaara..." his eyes weld up in tears as Gaara held him, thanking all the gods listening that the Sasuke he knows and loves is back to him. "I'm so sorry Gaara. I didn't-" Gaara shushed him. "It's alright now... It's over." Kakashi and the others approached them Gaara pulled back to let the others near Sasuke.

Iruka bent down and petted him on the head. "You have finally won the battle you fought for.." Sasuke looked at him "I-I have?" Kakashi smiled down on him " Yes little one... You have."

Itachi crouched beside Iruka "I'm so proud of you little brother" Neji followed Itachi "We can be shinobies again.. just like you wanted."

Gaara looked at them quietly. Hayate coughed to get everyone's attention, they looked at him questioningly "Let's go home." He said and looked at Gaara "You should come with us too... without you this mission would be a failure." Gaara looked at him and then at Sasuke. "Alright then.."

TBC

Bsamurai: I know, I know... I said this would probably be my last chapter but this crazy idea just came to my head... I swear that I'll update soon... anyway... here's a preview..

Chapter 6: Monster-in-law

Everyone in the room became silent. Sasuke hesitated and looked around Neji nodded that it was safe to go on. "Um... well... when I was in the village of sand... um..." Sasuke looked at Gaara who decided to help out.

"Let's just show you..." and they both showed the rings... Iruka's head started to puff out smoke and Sasuke backed about 3 Km from the said chuunin, pulling out a megaphone from only he knows where, he continued "Gaara and I are... uhm..." He looked at his adoptive father and froze. Sighing Gaara decided to continue for him. "Sasuke and I are in love..." Iruka's eye gave a funny twitch as the word love echoed in his mind...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screeched as he pulled out a kunai and charged Gaara.


	7. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

I've been tagged by a fellow author to do this~

So here's the thing:

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. xbleedinglotusx (Kakashi/Sasuke Parental Fic)  
2. Talentless Freak (Gaara/Sasuke)  
3. dragongirl5k5 (Byakuya/Renji)  
4. KuroNite  
5. SilverCyanide (Yanagi/Marui –I think I'll take up the challenge ;) -  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

It might take a while but they will get done! I promise you that!

So I guess that's it!

Let the spam begin! 8DDD


End file.
